An Interview With Evelyn Mercer
by Singer of Water
Summary: Alex and Jack get an assignment to interview someone in their life for their seventh grade Literature class. Alex decides to interview the mother figure in her life.


**Okay so over the summer I had to write a short paper on an interview about someone old I knew. Sadly I couldn't interview my grandparents because I was at my condo down in Florida and I didn't have time to call them at the time. So as I had my mom's laptop in my lap I went into writing mode and I got a Four Brothers one-shot out of the interview assignment. So I hope you enjoy it.**

Alex and Jack walked into the Mercer home and headed into the kitchen where Evelyn was fixing dinner. The two shrugged their back packs off and dropped them to the floor as they grabbed a seat at the kitchen counter. Evelyn gave the two a smile.

"How was school today?" she asked.

"Mr. Sprute gave us an assignment to interview someone we know. It's due Wednesday," Jack said as he slumped in his chair and rested his head on the back of it.

"Who are you going to interview then, Jackie?" Evelyn asked her youngest son as she set a plate of cookies between the two middle schoolers.

"I was thinking Bobby. I figured I could give him some glory, not that he needs anymore," Jack said with an eye roll through a bite of cookie, which received him a scold from his mother.

"What about you, Alex?" Evelyn said turning to the girl. "Who are you going to interview?"

Alex thought for a moment. Who _was_ she going to interview? There were plenty of people to choose from like her uncle Marvin even the four Mercer brothers were possibilities. But who could she interview that could not only get her an A, but someone who had a huge roll in her life. That's when she mentally slapped herself on the forehead. She looked at Evelyn with a smile.

"Evelyn, can I interview you?" she asked with big hopeful eyes.

"I'd be honored, Alex," Evelyn replied with a grin.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO ooOOooOOoo

Alex sat at her desk in her room that night with computer in front of her typing out the assignment with the help from her notebook full of notes from her interview with Evelyn. Around one in the morning Alex leaned back in her seat stretching her arms over her head as she yawned. She smiled at the screen in front of her which held the completed assignment on it. Alex read it over one last time before she wanted to click print just in case she forgot something.

Alex Grayson

Interview

For my interview I had a bit of trouble trying to decide who in my life I wanted to interview. I thought of interviewing my uncle Marvin, one of my neighbors and best friends, or their mother. In the end I decided to interview an older woman named Evelyn Mercer. Evelyn is my best friend, Jack's, adoptive mother. I have known her since I moved to Detroit when I was six years old. When I first met her she was one of the sweetest people I had ever met. She introduced me to her four adoptive sons and immediately I liked her. I would visit her and her sons almost every day since that day and soon enough I felt like I was a part of their family.

Evelyn always has a caring smile on her face towards anyone she meets. She is a person who people like from just one minute of talking with her. She believes that there is good in everyone even in the worst people. She cares for anyone in need and helps out with any problem no matter what. Evelyn is special to me for so many reasons I can't name all in this. She was always there when I had problems and helped out by giving me advice when needed. Evelyn always knew how to make me smile when I was sad and crying, she was practically my second mother. Evelyn always makes me happy to see her and happy just in general. She always cheers me up when I'm down, that's how she makes me feel and another reason why she is special to me.

Evelyn grew up in Detroit, Michigan until she started middle school and moved to Virginia. She graduated high school and attended Virginia Tech. After college she took up a job as a social worker wanting to find homes for children who have had a rough childhood. During her time as a social worker she came across four cases that were far gone that she took them in and raised them as her own, her four sons. She continued her job as a social worker after adopting her sons and is still working as a social worker.

Her biggest obstacle in life she said (with a laugh) would have to be raising four rough housing boys. Having to keep up with how much they eat is a challenge every day for her, but she does it with love and a proud smile with every accomplishment they have. But her real obstacle in life was and is continuously fighting to find a home for every small child she gets, hoping that they go to a good family who will treat them with love unlike the families and lives they had come from. Every time she gets a new case and learns about their past families her heart goes out to them immediately and doesn't stop until she finds them a good home. Whenever I see her after a case she is beaming with happiness knowing she did her part in helping a child live a good life. However, I sometimes see her with worry on her face contemplating whether the family found is good judging from the condition the house was in when she dropped the child off. But I know that majority of the time she did a great job and found the perfect family for the child.

Evelyn's finest accomplishment she told me was when she started a family with her four sons. She never married, but chose that for herself. "Working to help find children homes all I need in life," Evelyn said, a smile on her face. Although, once she Jack and his other brother's, Bobby, Jerry, and Angel, in her life she was quite content with her new family and didn't need anything else in life, but to continue on with her job and take care of children in need and her sons. Her biggest regret is that she wishes she got to Jack and her other three sons before all the terrible things happened to them in life, especially Jack as he never talked when he first joined the family, afraid that he would get hurt if he did anything wrong. Evelyn also wishes that she got to the children she helps long before they got hurt. She said so with a sad look on her face.

Evelyn Mercer is an amazing woman, probably one of the sweetest people I have met in life. This is why I chose to interview her for this paper.

With a satisfied smile she clicked on print and soon her interview was done and she was ready to head to bed.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO ooOOooOOoo

A week after the interview assignment was turned in Alex and Jack received their grades. As soon as they reached the Mercer house Alex ran up to Evelyn and hugged her.

"Evelyn, I got a one hundred on my interview! Thank you thank you!" Alex said excitedly.

Evelyn laughed and hugged her back. "Great work, Alex. But you can't give me all the credit. I just gave you the information about me you needed and you wrote the paper," she said with a smile.

Alex smiled even bigger as she looked up at Evelyn, the woman who she saw as a mother figure for most of her life.

"Jackie, what did you get?" Evelyn asked Jack.

Jack looked over at the from the fridge where he was searching for something to stuff his face with. "Oh I got a 95."

"Great work, Jackie. I'm proud of you!" Evelyn said, hugging her son.

Jack laughed. "Bobby will be proud that I got an A on something that's about him, then he'll see Alex's grade."


End file.
